True Love?
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: There's a dance at the high school. What will happen? Darry meats a old friend too....read to find out. it's much better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Something I have been working on for a while...will when we got to the 3rd chapter of the book I think I started to type it...I can't remember...Anyway I do hope people like this! I just thought of it when we where around that part...don't hate me!

I don't own the Outsiders! But I do own, Chris, Rose, Ann, Mary, Jessica, Angel, and Jade I think thats all...

The Greasers were takeing a walk to the vacant lot. Darry had the night off, Soda and Steve did too. Pony had all is homework done, Johnny's fokes(sp?) did not care what he did, Two-Bit came because the rest of the gang was going. Dally went no matter what. They where talking about radium things when Soda broth something up.

"Steve did you see the new girl working at the DX the other day?" Soda asked looking at his best bud.

"Nope never seen any girl working there before." Steve said putting his hands behind his head.

"Why don't we play a game of football?" Darry asked looking at us them.

"Sure." Said Soda and Steve unconshily.

"Ok, you have not played in a while. It well be good for you." Dally answered passing a football to him. Two-Bit nodded. "sure"

"Pony Johnnycakes? You two in?" Soda asked them while looking at them.

Johnny and Pony where still kinda jumpy from that night in the park. The brun marks on their skin where fragile.

"I think I well just watch you guys." Johnny said in a quite tone. Darry looked at Ponyboy."Pony you in?"

"I will play sub." Pony said meaning that he did not have to go on unless one of the guys where to tired and needed a brake.

"So one team well have-" Steve could not finish cause a girl with long blond hair was walking towards them. She had a smoke in her mouth and did not look at them.

"Hey that's the girl that works at the DX." Soda said pointing at her.

"It's impolite to point Soda." She said opening her eyes that where soft ice blue. "you boy's are know has the Greasers right?"

"Yeah what's it to you, babe?" Dally said looking at her.

"Call me that agian I swear I will give you what you deserve, Dallas Winston right?"

"Yeah, and what's a bab-" Dally did not finish what he was say because he got punched in the face."I told you if you where to call me that agian I swore I would punch you and I did. Now if cute boys don't mind I have a score to settle with the west side of town other know has the 'Soc.' I have to brake a few windows and high jack some cars."

She stared to walk past them when Steve took hold of her arm."ok first of all who are you? Next how come we never seen you before?"

"Why don't we go some where's other then standing on the side walk talking." The blond said looking at them. So the guys stared back to to the vacant lot. They arrived about 12 minutes later. She was walking behind them.

"Ok first of all my name, is witch I hate is Angel Nilson. I know Soda and Steve, I seen Pony and Darry at the DX a few times. Johnny Cade...The one my cousin is in love with, is the one with the scare on his face. Dallas Winston the most annoying guy that I know, Two-Bit Mathews- famous for shop fitting." Angel said looking at each of them.

"Ok how do you know all this stuff about us?" Johnny asked looking at her.

"Spying. Two-Bit where's your knife at?" She truned her attionshion to him. He looked confused at the question but went to his back pocket. His eyes widen"My knife is gone!" He almost yelled that's Angel showed him it."Where I used to live they called me sweeper cause I'm not afraid to go and get what I want. I will go any where to get it."

"Give it back now or your dead." Two-Bit said with anger in his voice.

"How can I be dead when I'm the one holding the knife?" Angel smirked at him.

Two-Bit snapped and was about to tackle her she stepped aside but leaving her foot out.

"Have a nice trip have a nice fall, Keith." Angel said, making poor Two-Bit fall down with his face in the ground. Soda went and helped him up.

"I have to go now. Work calls for me AKA mission wreck the west sides life's." With that said she stared to walk off dropping Two-Bit's knife in font of him.

The guys just blinked."Ok something wired is going on, I never seen her at the DX station before she's not in any of are class at school." Steve said sounding annoyed.

"She's in all my classes," Pony said speaking up."she is always like this. She talks back to all the teachers."

"Let's talk about her later. Lets get on with the game."Two-Bit sounding cheer full once agian.

"Darry and Soda, vs Two-Bit, Steve, and Me." Dally said the rest of them agreed. Pony and Johnny went and sat against the finest.

The boys got ready and stared to play.

Johnny and Pony just talked some.

Pony and Johnny-

:Johnny's POV:

"Pony?" I asked in my usual quite voice.

He looked at he,"Yeah, Johnny?"

"You know you don't have to sit out with me." He gave me a blank stare.

"I wanted to Johnny. After all you are my best friend." He said with a smile on his face. I could not help but smile he has the same charm as Soda.

"Pony this may sound kinda wired but...I was wondering if you where going to that dance at the school...I wanted to ask a girl that is in my class I just don't want to go alone." I asked feeling kinda embarrassed that I was asking a kid who was two years younger then me stuff like this. But he is the one with two older brothers.

"If Darry lets me go. I was going to ask a girl in my class. What's the girls name you want to ask?" He looked at me for a sec then said,"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Her name is Christian Nilson. But everyone calls her Chris." I answered feeling my face heating up.

"Really? Why don't you come with Darry Soda and I home and you can ask her. She lives right next door to us."

Now I know my face was red."Ok...but um...can you come with me?" I asked, Pony put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Sure. The one I'm going to ask lives there too, and just between you and me I think the oldest one likes Darry." He said, with a smirk.

"Thanks Ponyboy, you are a real pal."

:end of Johnny's POV:

So that's how it was for the hole night till around 2am. Johnny and Pony fell asleep and seeing it was Sunday morning they let them sleep. Darry was carrying Ponyboy on his back Soda was walking next to him Dally was walking with them, he was carrying Johnny. The others went back to their homes. When they got there Soda went right to bed and flopped down and fell asleep. Darry put Pony in bed and went to get some shites from the hall closet and broth them to the leaving room to find Dally sleeping in a arm chair and Johnny on the couch. He put a blanket over each of them and went to his room and went to sleep.

:Next morning:

Darry was up making breakfast, Dally was out side having a smoke, Johnny was fast asleep on the coutch, Soda was sitting the table for breakfast, Ponyboy was fast asleep too.

"Hey Soda go wake Pony up, it's almost 10am." Darry said looking at Soda.

"Sure thing Darry." Soda said walking out of the room and up to his and Pony's room

Darry peeked in on Johnny who was still fast asleep in a ball.

Soda came down the staries followed by a sleepy Ponyboy.

Darry looked at him."Have a nice sleep Ponyboy?"

"Yeah."Pony said stretching.

"Well breakfast is almost ready can you get Johnny up?" Darry asked flipping the pancakes.

"Sure thing." Pony smiled and walked in the other room."Johnny, wake up."Pony lightly shook him.

Johnny rolled over falling off the coutch and on to Ponyboy. They landed it a 'thud' Darry came in the room followed by Soda and Dally came inside to see what happen.

Johnny blinked and looked up at them.

"Hey you two ok?" Soda asked helping Johnny stand up.

"Yeah thanks, Soda." Johnny replied while standing up.

"We thought something had fallen on you guys."Darry said picking Pony up."Well breakfast is ready." Putting Pony on his feet. They all went into the kitchen and sat down and started eating.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, Darry." Johnny said looking over at him.

"It's nothing. Besides you and Ponyboy here were sleeping before the game was done." Darry said getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Thanks for the breakfast Darry." Dally said getting up too.

"No prob pal. I have to go to work. My boss wants to talk to me about something." Darry said while grabbing his keys."I will see you later." With that he was out the door.

Dally looked at them,"Yeah I have to go out of town for awhile I see ya around." Then lifted, Soda got up too" Sorry Pony Johnny but I have to go to work to. Hope you guys have fun hanging around here." Then Soda left ed leaving Pony and Johnny alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Pony asked getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

"Don't know, normally on Sunday's I spend the day getting yelled at..." Johnny trailed off in his words.

"Hey don't think about that right now. Why don't you help me with the dishes and we can talk about the upcoming dance. I just hope Darry well let me go." Pony said sighing.

"I'm sure if he knew someone else was going then he would say yes. I want to go so I can be out of the house I think Steve and Two-Bit might be going as well." Johnny said, that cheered Pony up they started the dishes up.

Johnny was starring out the kitchen window looking into the neighbors house.

Pony looked at him and waved a hand in front of his face."Johnny?" He asked looking at his friend.

Johnny bilked then looked at Pony,"Sorry about that." he said in a quite voice.

"No problem pal." Pony said finishing up the dishes up. They went and sat on the coutch,"Hey Johnny I was just thinking if you wanted to go to well the church in town?" Pony asked looking at him he noticed Johnny wincing some.

"I don't know..." Johnny started to say,"it's like every time I go buy it I think about what I did...what we had to do."

Pony grabbed hold of his head covering his hair."I know... I'm glad that are hair is back to the way it was...well at least yours is...mine still as the bleach in it. But I know what you mean." He let go of his hair.

Johnny nodded then looked at him."Sorry about what I put you throw Ponyboy I did not mean to get you involved..." Johnny looked down, at his lap.

Pony looked at him,"Johnny you did not want to do it but you did. You save me. But it's my fault for wanting to running away from home."

"Why don't we just say it was both are fault?" Johnny asked looking at Pony.

"Sure I can live with that." Pony said smiling then he looked at Johnny."Do you want to go next door and ask Chris?"

Johnny's face went kinda red, Pony could not help but laugh at him, Johnny gave him a push making him fall off the coutch.

"Hey what was that for?" Pony asked rubbing his bum from the fall.

"For laughing at me." Johnny replied with a small smirk.

"Come on. Chris and Rose should be there." Pony said getting up off the floor."Oh, Johnny this may sound kinda weird but do you have a sister or a cousin around here?"

Johnny looked at him with a puzzled look."No." He said as he walked to the door, Pony who followed him."Why do you ask Pony?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering." Pony answered oping the screen door and on to the porch.

"I don't know about this Pony...What if she says no..." Johnny said stepping on to the porch.

"You wont know if you don't ask. So come on before the third oldest wakes up. She can be really...um...well lets just say that she can stand up to both Darry and Dally when she's mad or tired." Pony said starting to walk off, Johnny looked kinda freaked.

"Can we go later?" Johnny asked walking slowy up to Pony.

"If she answers the door we just have to ask for Chris and Rose don't worry about it. Hope is not Mary she will kick us in the sine for no reason." Pony said walking up to the door followed by Johnny.

"So if I get hurt I can blame you?" Johnny asked while Pony knocked on the door.

"Don't worry I'm sure one of the nice girls will answer the door." Pony said waiting for the door to open.

The door slowily open to a small girl with long thick black hair and eyes that where black as night. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt that coverd her hole body. She held a small teddy bear that looks like it as been fixed so many times. She just looked up at them not even a small on her face.

"Hello Jade, is Chris and Rose home?" Pony looking down at her, she backed away some and open the door to let them in.

Johnny's eyes where on the t-shirt she was wearing. He then truned to Pony who walked in the house. Johnny followed close behind him.

Jade had a pale face with marks over her face.

"Pony!" Two girls came running into the room.

"Ann, Mary hey there." Pony said Johnny looked at them. Ann had short red hair, and Mary had long sandy colour hair.

"Johnny, this here is Mary and Ann. Ann Mary this here is my friend Johnny Cade."

Jade looked up at him here eyes went wide.

"Johnny?" She said in a whisper, Ann ran up the staries."Angel, Rose, Chris, Jessie, Lisa, Jade is talking now." In a mater of seconde the girls where down the staries Johnny and Pony took a step back.

The girl they have encountered last night was standing in front of them.

"Johnny so you are Jade's older brother? No surprise their. By the way my name is Jessica. Maybe we should sit down and talk." Jessica said sending Ann, Mary, Lisa, and Angel away. Chris and Rose looked at them.

"Hey guys." The one with long dark hair said looking at them.

"Hey, Rose."Pony said looking at her.

"Sit and I will explain." Jessica said sitting down on the three sitters coutch while Pony and Johnny sat on a smaller one. Rose and Chris both sat on either side of Jessica. Jade walked over to Johnny and Pony and sat between them.

"You see, Jade's parents did not want her in the first place but they did raise her. She goes to Mary and Ann's school. When they told me about it I could not stand by and hear that such a small girl was getting hurt. She ran away when she was eight years old she came here and did not want to go home. She told me that she did know that she had a brother, she was sure it was Johnny. She hated when her mom or dad would yell or hit him." Jessica stopped Jade was now sitting on Johnny's lap. "But she never talked for about four mouths." She looked at her watch."I'm sorry to cut this short but my boss wants to talk with me. I do hope we can talk agian soon." With that she stood up and left.

"So why did you guys come over here anyways? We don't normally see you guys other then when your next door or in school." Chris said looking at them.

"Oh yeah um... well..." Johnny started, to say.

"We wanted to know if you girls wanted to go to the school dance with us." Pony said in a quick breath.

The girls bilked,"Is Steve and Two-Bit going?"

"Think so why?" Johnny asked looking at them.

"Angel come here." Chris said loud, a few minutes later a Angel came down the staries in a DX inform.

"Yeah?" Angel asked while looking at him.

"You going to the dance?" Rose asked, looking at her.

"If Steve is then I guess I will to hope he ask me. I got to go to work. See ya." She looked at Jade."Have a good day Jade." With that she left.

"Why don't we go to the park? I think the kids would like that." Chris said she then noticed Johnny's face whited."But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I rather not go right now..." Johnny said as he looked down at Jade.

"She looks so peaces full..."

"Why don't you Jade and Chris hang out here, while Pony and I take Mary and Ann for a walk." Rose said getting up while looking at Ponyboy.

"Sure, is that ok with you Johnny?" Pony asked looking at his friend.

"Ok, that sounds ok to me." Johnny replied Ponyboy Rose Mary and Ann left the house.

Chris moved over next to Johnny."Your sister is really sweet. She told me that she found the teddy bear in a boys room. I take it it was yours?" She asked looking at him, Johnny nodded slowy.

"My Grandmother gave it to me before she died. When ever I went to see her I would always carry the bear around with me. So she gave it to me. My father keep-ed on pulling the head off of it. But Pony's mom would always fix it for me when I went over there." Johnny keep-ed his eyes down, he do not even know how close she was to. But he did when she kissed him on the check.

His face went right red, his eyes wide._'Hole shit! She kissed me!'_ Johnny though to him self for a moment.

"Johnny you are really sweet. That is why I like you." Chris said looking down at her lap.

'SHE LIKES ME! HOLE SHIT! I HAVE GOT TO THANK PONY FOR GETTING ME TO COME HERE!' Johnny yelled in his mind.

"Johnny?" Chris asked looking at him.

Johnny truned to her."Uh...Yeah Chris?"

"What do you say to a movie?"

"Sure."

"Tuesday night?"

"Ok, sounds good to me hope Darry will let me out...I think he wants me to be kinda part of the family. How about a the Nightly Double?"

"Ok. The with Jess. She gets so worried about different things."

Johnny smiled and looked down at Jade.

"I still can't believe I have a little sister." Johnny said in a soft tone moving a piece of hair off her face.

"Will she kinda dose look like you. I mean you both have black hair and black eyes. You both are quite too. Your sister keeps Angel happy witch is rare to see." Chris said looking at Johnny.

Johnny smiled then he realized where the t-shirt came from.

"I just remember where she got the t-shirt...It was mine when my father first hit me..."Johnny said wincing some.

"Don't worry Johnny, I know for a faceted that you and your sister are safe around here. You have your friends, and Jade now has her big brother and she has us, and I would say your friends too." Chris said taken hold of Johnny's hand.

"Hey where back." Rose said coming through the door.

"Already?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Yeah, we have been gone for just over an hour." Rose said looking at the two.

"Hey Johnny." Pony said from behind them.

"Oh, hey there Pony." Johnny said looking over at his shoulder at Ponyboy.

"We should go Darry might get back early and will be worried about where we are."Pony said looking at his friend.

"Ok." Johnny said looking down at Jade.

"Don't worry Johnny Jade will be over here any time you want to see her." Chris said smiling at Johnny who nodded.

Johnny kissed Jade's four head and handed her over to Chris.

"We will see 'ya guys tomoreo. Hey why don't we walk together?" Rose asked looking at Pony then to Johnny who nodded.

"Grate! We will see 'ya tomoreo then or even later on." Chris said smiling. Johnny got up and he and Pony left and went back to Pony's place.

"Did you have a good time?"Johnny asked looking at his friend.

"Good. Rose wanted me to go see movie with her." Pony said opening the door."You?"

"Good. Chris really dose like me...Thanks Pony." Johnny said sitting down on the coutch.

Pony tried not to laugh."See I was right! She dose like you and you did not want to go over and see her!" Pony said laughing while sitting on a chair but only to get a pillow in the face.

"Shut up." Johnny said laughing too,"But I am glad that you made me go over and see her."

Just then Darry came in. His face was pale looking.

"Hey Dar. What's the matter? You don't look good."Pony said looking at his brother.

Darry sat down in his normally chair and sighed."My boss wants me to go out with a good friend of his is daughter. He said she lives near by and she works for him. In doing so I get two weeks off with pay. She lost her parents in a fire, she takes care of her three younger sisters her cousin and three of their friends."

Pony looked at Johnny. Johnny looked at Pony. They both smirked.

"Is her name Jessica Richard?" Pony asked looking at Darry who only blinked.

"Yeah, you know her from some wheres?" Darry asked going into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yeah, she lives next door to us." Pony said, Darry started chocking on his drink. Pony was in the kitchen to make sure he was ok.

"What! Ponyboy are you sure about that!" Darry yelled at Pony while putting his drink down.

Pony nodded his head slowy."Yeah...her cousin Chris like Johnny and her(Chris) friend likes me."

Darry sighed and started to rub his temples.

"I will be in the living room."Pony said and walked into the living room quietly.

'Looks like I'm going out with an old friend.' Darry thought to him self.

DONE!  
Another Outsider story chapter done! I have no clue where this is going I was just bored when I was doing it!


	2. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


End file.
